


The Curious Incident of the Scott in the Nightclub

by rosecoffeecups



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoffeecups/pseuds/rosecoffeecups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac enjoy a peaceful night in the cellars of Bar 67, when suddenly Scott's ex Allison makes a guest appearance. Queue awkwardness, jealousy, and maybe a bit of sly kissing? Will Isaac and Scott's relationship last the night? Who knows.. if anyone does it certainly isn't Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incident of the Scott in the Nightclub

They were standing outside in Bar 67’s smoking area sharing a cigarette. Bar 67 was their favourite semi-gay (if that was a thing) club in the city. The boys had gone for their usual friday night pizza on campus and then made their way out to have some fun. Scott and Isaac were in the corner of the smoking area, Isaac with his arm pressed against the wall, leaning over Scott whilst he took a drag. Scott diverted his eyes from Isaac's kind of super sexy neck to scan the outside of the club, before letting out a sigh, ‘ah Jesus fuck’, his gaze falling on the group of girls that had just joined the smoking area. 

“What?” said Isaac, turning to see the group of girls giggling alarmingly loudly. Most of the crowd he didn’t recognise, but the vibrant red hair of Lydia Martin was not easily missed. And where Lydia was, he knew who she was closely followed by…. Allison. Scott’s ex.

Scott turned around looking firmly at Isaac, “they haven’t seen us, what the hell, why are they 20 miles out of Beacon Hills? This is our club!!” There was a funny feeling in his stomach, his throat felt kind of dry and the air outside suddenly lost its refreshing feel. 

“Have they seen us?” asked Scott, “Wait, don’t turn around, don’t, don’t” Scott gently pushed Isaac as the boy made the most obvious look over his shoulder. “God dude, you’re so annoying”

Isaac turned back around pulling a face, “Yep they’ve seen us”

“What?? Is she coming over?” But Scott could see that Allison wasn’t, she was chatting to Lydia and a girl that he vaguely recognised from high school. He was in her eye line and Scott could tell when she snuck glances at him, but no actual eye contact was made.  
Inside the club, it was just as awkward. For some reason Scott felt the music wasn’t loud enough, there weren't enough people, god dammit where was everyone? It was a Friday night, why did it seem to be only him, Isaac and Allison in this dark room. He went over to the bar, not the side that Allison was on, and ordered two shots, actually four, actually, six please, it’s going to be a long night. 

“Here” Scott held out three shots to Isaac, “straight after each other” 

“Jesus man, okay” said Isaac, downing one shot, then two, then waiting for Scott to catch up so they could cheers on the last glass. The clear liquid seemed to give Scott a fiery rush of confidence, or maybe that was just the burning in his throat, either still, he downed the final shot and slapped Isaac on the back, “wish me luck dude”, and he headed over to where Allison was standing. 

“Hey” Scott said, sliding into the conversation that Allison was having with another guy, noticing immediately that he had forgotten how brightly she smiled. 

She was beautiful, that’s what Isaac saw when he watched their conversation from afar. He’d always known that she was pretty, but he’d always secretly thought she was a bit plain. He now realised that was far from the truth, and was probably what he’d been telling himself to try and diminish her presence in Scott’s life. But no, she was definitely beautiful, with her short black hair and pale skin, she looked almost like a china doll, although less breakable.

They were laughing and joking, smiling at each other while Scott had is arm around her, and Isaac could see that everyone who knew them, especially Lydia, were throwing glances their way. It seemed like a throwback to high school times again, when Isaac was the tired little boy in the corner, watching Scott and his friends living their lives in a way that he could only imagine. He didn’t like this feeling, whatever it was. Jealousy? Maybe... but there was only one way to quell it. 

Isaac walked over to Scott and put his arm around the shoulders of his buddy, “Hey Allison, long time no speak, how you doing?” 

“Isaac!” cried Allison, obviously highly intoxicated, throwing her arms out carelessly and hitting Scott square in the chest. “Oooops”, she laughed, patting his chest jokingly, “all better Mr Strong, shall we get more drinks?” 

“Yeaaaah!” cried Scott, who’s alcohol blood level was evidently at a similar rate to Allison’s. “You go to the bar, you’ll get served quicker because you’re hotter than both of us.” Allison, nodding enthusiastically, wobbled off in her high heels, and Scott turned to pinch Isaac’s cheek, “well maybe not hotter than this one”. 

Isaac smiled, realising he had nothing to worry about. “You okay?” he enquired. Scott sighed “yeah, it’s not awkward at all, it never really was, she’s awesome.” 

“Good” said Isaac, pulling Scott closer to him, whispering into his hair, “now let’s go dance”, and he pulled Scott towards the crowded dance floor. 

As both the boys started to feel the vibrations of the music pulsing through them, Isaac began to loosen up, dancing closer to Scott, smiling at this beautiful boy that he got to call his own. Life was good.

But Scott couldn’t focus, the music was good, the alcohol in him was enough to make him feel warm and have that fuzzy feeling at the front of his head. Was it Allison that was making him feel so uncomfortable? He wasn’t sure. Their conversation hadn’t been awkward at all, she had told him all the things that she was doing in college, all of her new friends and her studies, he had nodded along, pleased that she was happy. He didn’t want her back, he knew he didn’t want her back, because he wanted Isaac. And he had Isaac. 

His life was pretty much as together as it had ever been, so what was it?

As the beat got lower and lower, Scott could feel Isaac’s body almost touching his, the usual stirrings started in his stomach, but as Isaac leaned in for a kiss, Scott found himself putting his hand on his shirt to stop him. Isaac said nothing, continuing to dance, as Scott felt the room clear as it had done when he had first seen Allison. He couldn’t kiss Isaac when she might see him, he couldn’t. 

Isaac leaned in again, and Scott stopped him, “I’m not gonna kiss you when Allison is here”, he half shouted over the music.

“What?” shouted Isaac, leaning in so he could hear Scott. 

“I’m not going to kiss you when she’s here” Isaac leaned back and nodded at Scott, showing he had heard him, but Scott couldn’t read his expression. "Sorry man, it's just... y'know"

"It's cool" shouted Isaac in Scott's ear, "I respect that."

Their dancing continued, although the two were careful not to touch each other, which was weird for them since their dancing normally consisted of a lot of grinding in close quarters. 

Isaac had lost Scott at the bar at some point during the night. It was difficult to keep track of him when he was as drunk as he was, bounding all over the place, and so he went out to the smoking area to see if Scott was out there. They had both picked up this dirty habit in their first year of college, and Isaac had put it down to all the dive bars filled with smoke they had both tried out when they wanted to go on dates where they wouldn’t run into anyone they knew. He was going to quit soon, they both were, as Scott kept reminding him.

Scott was with Allison, laughing and joking, and Isaac smiled when he heard Scott’s stupidly loud chuckle that had always warmed his heart.

Then, and so slowly Isaac actually thought he was watching some romantic horror movie, Allison leaned over and kissed Scott. 

Scott immediately pulled away. He did not want to be kissing Allison, that was the last thing he wanted to be doing now. With her face inches from hers he saw in her eyes a kind of sadness that was unlike he had ever seen before, and knew he couldn’t reject her. And he didn’t want to. As much as he didn’t want to kiss her back, there was something about the way she held her face so close to his that felt like home. He let her kiss him gently again, and felt a pang of guilt as their lips gently collided and wondered where Isaac was. 

Isaac was present, he was so present in that moment. He saw the lips meet, saw Scott’s eyes flutter shut, felt his heart strain against his rib cage, pulling him towards Scott, and felt his feet tear away from the quicksand pavement, pulling him away from Scott.

He walked back towards the bouncer, who checked his hand for the stamp, and over towards the bar. 

"Cheer up mate!" said the barman, sliding two shots towards Isaac, "Bar 67- add two and then it's a party!" he winked. 

Isaac looked over at Scott and Allison and Lydia, who were laughing almost hysterically, and sighed, "oh it's definitely now a party", and downed the two shots simultaneously, the tangy liquid not enough to burn the image of his boyfriend's lips on someone else's.

"A party indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> [Not based on true events, not even slightly, nope, definitely not..haha... what]  
> All feedback welcome!  
> I'm excited for Scott and Isaac to address this issue.. and work through their feelings for each other that have just gotten that little bit more complicated!


End file.
